


His Kid

by coolpib2334



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Based off a headcanon my friend had, Death, Oh my God this is the angstiest thing I've ever written, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-19 23:04:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11908059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolpib2334/pseuds/coolpib2334
Summary: *Based off of a headcanon*No. This wasn't real. None of it could really be happening. No. No no no no.





	His Kid

**Author's Note:**

> So this is sometime after the season finale of Camp Camp. My friend had a headcanon that Campbell and Daniel were cellmates and conspired with each other to get revenge on David. I originally wrote this over text, so yeah...

"Mr.....Campbell?" David couldn't believe it. Here, standing in front of him, were two of the people he least expected to ever see again. 

"Davey, I'm sorry it had to come to this. But, you did fuck everything up for me." Mr. Campbell stood with Daniel at his side, grinning creepily. Eerily. Evily. 

"No. No this isn't happening." David's voice cracked. His hero, his mentor, his /idol/ was about to kill him, plain and simple.

"You can't hurt me...No, you-you wouldn't. I look up to you. I trust you. You're my hero." Tears welled up in David's eyes. He couldn't run. Couldn't hide. There was nowhere to go. 

"That was your first mistake. Your second mistake of course, was ruining this camp for me. Do you know how long it took me to escape Super Guantanamo?" Mr. Campbell's fists balled at his side. 

"You almost got me killed, friend!" Daniel finally spoke.

The lock on the door jiggled. 

"What the-" Mr. Campbell was cut off by the door swinging open. 

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" 

David's eyes widened at the familiar voice. 

"MAX?!" He screamed. No no no no he shouldn't be here. David couldn't let Max get hurt. He couldn't live with himself. 

"Well well, what do we have here?" Daniel called out. David felt a shiver go down his spine. This wasn't happening. It was a fever dream. Gosh, he'd do anything to protect Max. 

A green blur zoomed past, and suddenly Nikki was climbing up Daniel's side, ripping at anything she could get her hands on. 

"A minor intervention," Mr. Campbell said, waving the whole thing off.

Daniel shook Nikki off of his back. 

"Now, we wouldn't want anyone getting hurt, would we?" He asked, popping his neck a couple of times. Nikki was flung onto the ground. She groaned. 

"NIKKI!" Neil ran in. He was reluctant to join at first, but seeing his friend hurt erased all of the doubt. 

"You can suck my dick," Max said through gritted teeth, pointing at Campbell and David. 

"Watch the language!" Daniel said with a sickening chuckle. 

"Oh, go to hell." Max called before charging. Charging straight for Campbell.

"MAX WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" David cried. He tried to stop Max, but to no avail. He was tied to a chair. All David could manage was tipping it over, and falling on the floor. 

"Owie," he muttered. Everything was blurry. Blurry and sideways. 

"LET GO OF ME YOU DUMB BASTARD!" Max. He was shouting several profanities, and kicking. Daniel held him up by the hood of his jacket. 

"We can't have you running around and messing up our plans." He said, shaking his head. A disgusting smile was plastered all over his face.

"Max...no.." David was losing conciousness, and fast. 

"YOU BASTARDS. LET ME GO. LET DAVID GO." Max was kicking and screaming. He refused to go down without a fight. 

"I'm sorry, Max, but you're ruining our plan." Mr. Campbell stepped forward. 

"Or..." Daniel cocked his head to the side. "He's making it better. I wonder,, how would Davey feel if he lost one of his precious campers?" 

David squirmed. He wasn't aware of what was happening. Not fully, at least. 

"Max...run..." He looked up at them.

Campbell pointed his gun towards Max. 

"NO. NO YOU HAVE TO LET DAVID GO. YOU CAN'T KILL ME. NO. NO!!!" He screamed. He begged, and pleaded. For his friends. For himself. For everything. But most of all, for David. 

Campbell looked David straight in the eye. 

"Sorry it had to come to this, Davey." 

Click. Pause. Boom. 

Several screams echoed throughout. Nikki, Neil, David...and Max.

Except, Max's scream faded out sooner than the rest. Daniel dropped him on the ground next to David. He was shaking. 

"David...I..." 

"Max you idiot. You fucking idiot. You didn't run when I...when I told you to." David had cried before, but not like this. The stinging feeling in his gut. His head was reeling. 

"I'm sorry...." Max coughed up blood. Nikki and Neil scrambled over to the two. 

"Max. MAX. YOU CAN'T DIE. YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO DIE. WE HAVE...WE HAVE SO MANY ADVENTURES WE NEED TO GO ON. MAX. MAX? We...we're gonna travel the world together. Once we're out of this hellhole, right?" Tears poured from Nikki's eyes too.

Neil couldn't speak. He sat behind Nikki, staring at his friend in silence. He was shaking. He was crying. He was in disbelief. 

Max forced a chuckle. 

"Not a hellhole....I,,,, love you guys.." Max rolled over, not saying anything else.

David was going unconscious still, but now... 

"NO!" He let out a blood curdling scream. It pierced the ears of everyone around him. His throat went dry. He sobbed. David had lost him. He had lost Max. He loved that boy, as his own son. And now he would have to live the rest of his life knowing that his hero...he's /idol/ had killed one of his kids.

Everything faded out. 

"Well, I think our work here is done." Daniel brushed his hands together and skipped out. Campbell stared down at Davey, wondering how his life had come to this. 

"Yeah..." The two walked out together.

David woke up with a splitting headache. The light that poured in from the windows was too much for David. He'd just had the most terrible dream, and was glad to have woken up from it.

"Rise and shine, motherfucker." A familiar voice. 

"Max...?" David peeked his head out from underneath the covers. Max was standing impatiently in the doorway. 

"Gwen needed me to come get you. She was too busy facilitating or some shit." Max rolled his eyes. 

Suddenly, David shot out of bed faster than he realized was possible. He was hugging Max. David lifted him off of the ground and hugged him like there was no tomorrow. 

"MAX! YOU'RE ALRIGHT. YOU'RE OKAY. EVERYTHING IS OKAY!" David began to cry out of happiness as he set Max back on the ground. 

"Uh, David? No offense but what the fuck?"

David wiped his eyes and laughed. 

"Just a bad dream..." He said. 

"Come on, let's go find the other campers." He ruffled Max's hair and skipped out of his cabin. 

"Oh Max, I'm so glad you're okay." 

"Why wouldn't I be?" 

David didn't answer. 

"David? Daaaaavid. David. David wake up. David get up. DAVID!" 

David shot up. He was awake again, and it was still dark. He looked around, and saw a limp body on the ground. He cringed and bit his lip to prevent himself from crying again. 

"No...." He whispered.

"David..." Gwen kneeled beside him. 

"I'm...I'm so sorry," she said, her voice shaking. He stared at Max's body, which lay unmoving. Gwen placed a hand on his shoulder. 

"Nikki and Neil...they came to me. Told me what happened. We got here too late..." She muttered grimly. The whole ordeal was too much to take in. David wasn't bound to a chair anymore. He ignored Gwen, and pushed himself up. 

"Ah..." He sucked in air through his teeth. The pain, both physical and emotional, was too much to bare. 

Gwen stood up and looked at him. 

"David...?" 

He gripped his arm, which was covered in scrapes and bruises. 

"I let them get to me. I let them get to...to him." He couldn't bring himself to say his name again. It would bring the pain, and then it wouldn't go away. 

"It's not over. It's not fucking over." David said in a low voice. 

And he damn well meant it.


End file.
